This invention relates to connectors for use in hanging bell type ambient electric furnaces, for mobile power source vehicle tap changing and the like, and particular relates to connectors in which 6 pieces or segments each of which is formed of regular hexagonal plug, with an inserting hole in its center and a spring band for clamping the 6 pieces of the assembled segments with its centripetal force are provided.
Heretofore, as connectors, for example, connecting devices for hanging bell type ambient electric furnaces, mobile power source vehicle tap changing and the like, plug type members have been provided, but in the conventional connecting devices of this kind, a socket that becomes the stationary side, if there is a center offset in the insertion of plug, cannot correspond to the center offset and also, if an inserting angle of the plug is not appropriate, a gap is produced on a contact surface formed between the plug and the socket thereby reducing a contact area, and causing a burnout trouble easily resulting from an inferior contact, and moreover, since the socket is formed of a closed structure, the elastic force of groove formed on the socket is lost by the burnout which results in more frequent inferior contacts, shortening the service life, and furthermore, in the large size plug type connecting devices of the conventional structure, the manufacture thereof is difficult which are used for connection of large electric current of 2000 to 3000 ampares, or super large capacity such as 36 KV to 168 KV which have been drawbacks.